What happens here, stays here
by Heeroduo7
Summary: As a roleplay on gaiaonline, roles are played by Deredere as Raye and LoveHateSurf as Leon. Raye, a new concubine, captured for Leon's delight and Leon returning from war does not understand love. What happens between the two of them is only supposed to


During times of war, things don't go how all the people would prefer. People are kill. The lands that once made kingdoms rich were destroyed. Sometimes, kings and princes take beautiful women as slaves of pleasure. Their families and they themselves may try to fight it, but kings and princes have more power. They like to have their way, and that is what they will have no matter what it takes. 

In a small village, a young woman named Raye had long, beautiful black hair and would do nearly anything to save her family. When her family was killed and the royal family tried to take her, she fought it, but she didn't win. She was locked away in the nice fancy room that had been arranged for the Prince to play. She hated it, and she wanted to leave. No one would let her out. The prince hadn't seen her yet. He was away at war. She was his present. His gift. She didn't want that life, but no one cared what she wanted. And the day he came back, they dressed her in a silky white kimono with nothing beneath. The kimono hard red lacing through the hems. They left her in the room without anything else to wear because the prince was home, and he would want his gift.

"Mother, father!" an older male exclaimed as he was greeted by the metal doors. He kissed his mothers cheeks but she had other plans. She wrapped her arms around her boy, giving him a tight hug. "It's so good to have you home dear," she said, tears coming to her eyes but she held them back. "It's nice to be home," he stated before walking in front of his father. In seconds, his father had him in a big bear hug. "You have a present waiting for you in the concubines room. I think you'll like the gift. We will leave you alone but if you don't like it, we will just put it in the dungeons and get you a different one," his father whispered into his ear. Leon nodded, already knowing what his gift would be. His father handed him a key before allowing for him to go.

Unlocking the concubine's door, he placed the key in the pocket of his baggy blue kimono. He entered the room, staring for a moment before he spotted his gift. She was beautiful and the servants really did a lot to make sure she was daintily dressed for him. He shut the door, casually walking to her as his crystal blue eyes studied her, his shaggy brown locks being pushed back by his left hand. "Stand up." His voice was like silk against the skin.

Raye sat alone, her arms around her body. She was determined to get free. It had taken a lot for the servants to get her dress and looking how she did. She hated them for it too. No matter how she screamed or fought, they kept working. After they were fed up with her blows and words, they called for the cruelest guard to come and watch. They knew that that would stop her. No one liked to get hurt, but they didn't know how badly she wanted free for she tried it anyway, earning herself a blow that knocked her unconscious.

When she had woken up, she was in the very thin silk kimono, and she was alone in the room. Part of the room was nice and fancy with plush pillows and beds. The rest wasn't kind, and she avoided that part of the room, most of the room actually. She was sitting in a corner of one of the plush beds, trying to make herself disappear when she heard him enter. "Leave me alone...I just want to go home..." She didn't move as he spoke to her or moved closer to her. "Please..."

When she did not obey him, his features changed slightly. "If you will not listen then expect to be punished. I just came from war and I expect obedience, especially from a slave." He walked closer, grabbing her by the wrist and shoving her out of the bed to stand right in front of him. Coming from war, he had learned many things, power was one of them. He knew how to get what he wanted, mostly from women now. He had gained power and confidence, which he had lacked before. Only a real love would be able to melt his glacier heart.

Leon placed his hand to her throat, keeping a tight grip as his eyes raped her body for a moment. He twisted her around, his one hand on her stomach, the other still on her throat but not holding as tightly as before. "Now, either listen or be chained up." The hand on her stomach began removing the seal on her body, her kimono. He pushed her kimono so it hung barely on her, his hand moving up her body and back down to rest on her stomach. "Choose. Chains or not."

"Please...I..I lost my family..I just want to try to live my life...I just...want to..start over..." She cried out when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the bed. "Please..." She couldn't find her feet as he pulled her from the bed. She felt her wrist pulling, and it hurt her. She had never been treated like that. She was afraid of what he might do to her even before he grabbed her throat.

Raye gasped and held her eyes closed as he grabbed her throat tightly. She felt tears slide down her cheeks as she tried to pry his hand from her neck. She wasn't winning. She knew that even before he turned her around in his arms.She held her eyes closed tightly as he undid the kimono and touched her skin. She wanted to run away, but she couldn't. She couldn't get away. If she did get away, no one would want her after she had lost her virtue even if she hadn't had a say in it. "Please...Let me go free...Please..." She begged him even as she felt his hand at her throat still. "Please..." She was trying her hardest to get him to let her go free. She would do almost anything to be free.

"Alright, chains are what you want, then chains are what you will get." With a devilish smile that she could not see, he began walking backwards, pulling her along for the ride. They walked to the other side of the room, where beauty was not a factor. Chains hung from the walls and down below. Other instruments were available to be used. Anything and everything it seemed.

"We have accomplished new devices using magic. Very fun devices though." He used the hand that was on her stomach to grab a few items. He pushed her back over the lavished side of the room, pushing her onto the bed she had been on earlier. He set the items down, using what looked like silk to be held in his hands as he got on the bed, using power to push her down, tie her hands together and then the end of the silk rope to the bed. He looked directly into her eyes before making his way down her body, kissing between her breasts and down her stomach. "Will you listen?"

"No...No. Please..." She struggled against him, trying to get free as he backed her up. "Please..." She was crying as she spoke. She felt him pick things up, but she couldn't look. She was afraid that he would strangle her so she didn't try to look. She could see the chains on the walls. She could see how some were hung differently, and she didn't want to find out why. She just wanted to go home.

"Please...Please just let me go...I'll never speak of it..." As soon as he let her go and pushed her back onto the bed that she had been hiding on before, she scrambled back from him, trying so hard to find a way to get free. She looked at his hands, looking at what seemed like silk in his hands and sobbing on sight of them. "No..." She shook her head as he pushed her down. She couldn't fight him. He was much to strong of a man for her to be able to get him off of her. She knew that, and she knew that that was why she was now tied to a bed that she hated. "Please don't hurt me..Please...I'll listen if you don't hurt me..." She watched him with fear as he kissed her breasts. He would take her purity and her virtue, and she couldn't stop him. She would be worthless to the men outside.

"It will only hurt for a moment," he said, pushing her kimono so that her torso was completely shown to him. He looked over her body almost like an animal would. Licking his lips, eyes glazing for a moment. His hands went to her breasts, squeezing and taunting. Her breasts were so plum and full, unlike most of the concubines, who had small breasts. She was an interesting looking woman. Different from most. Perhaps she would sound different as well.

He moved down her body, grabbing her legs and placing them on his shoulders. He pushed her kimono off so that she was exposed to him once again. He kissed her inner thighs a few times, looking down her body. "How about we make a deal? I won't take your virginity but you must become my wife."

She whined to herself when he told her that it would hurt if only for a moment. She would hate any pain that she got. She felt small and weak under his gaze. She felt like a little mouse being hunted by an owl or a hawk. She was nothing to him but flesh, and that scared her more than losing her life to him. She cried out from shock and fear as he grabbed her breasts, squeezing and taunting them. Her worth had never seemed more microscopic than in that moment.

Raye felt her eyes widen as he moved down her body. She bit her lip, trying hard not to kick against him as he placed her legs on his shoulder. She wanted nothing more than to kick him and get free. She looked away from him when he pushed her kimono off. She was just flesh to him. She knew that now. "...I'm a commoner..." Royalty wasn't supposed to marry into the common level. She knew that it was frowned upon, but she knew that he would take her virginity either way at one point or another. "..Okay..."

Leon ran his hands over her stomach before he made his way back up her body, looking down into her eyes. "A commoner, yes but you can be more if you wish it. How do you think kings were made? They came from the common people, fought their way up the chain of command and ruled lesser people. You just need to be like a king, work your way up. Use your wits," he told her, kissing her lightly as he finished so she could not speak.

"I suggest using your charm on people but doing what higher level people tell you," he said, placing his hands on her arms, slowly guiding them up to where her hands were tied. He slowly began untieing her so she was loose. "Also, you will listen to me. Don't be foolish in thinking I won't come down hard on you because I will."

She closed her eyes as he spoke, feeling his hands on her skin. She knew he could be much crueler to her. She just prayed that he wouldn't be. She prayed that he would be satisfied with making her his wife. She just…She didn't want to be hurt. She had already lost her family. All that she had left to lose was her virtue and her life. She wasn't ready to lose either of those, but she didn't have a say. She was at his mercy, and mercy was something that she hoped he had even a little left of after going off to war and killing many people. She didn't return his kiss as he pressed his lips against hers. She couldn't then. She didn't love him. She didn't want to kiss someone that she didn't love, but then again. He could make her kiss him even if she didn't wish to.

"Yes…my lord…" She held her eyes closed still. She could feel his hands moving along her arms. She didn't want him to touch her. She couldn't stop him. Her strength was no where near matching or surpassing his, but as he untied her arms, she looked up at him. Maybe there was some mercy in him somewhere. She hoped so. For her own sake. "I..I know…"


End file.
